


test the limits

by wistfulwatcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (a little), Biting, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Marking, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Rough Sex, Trust Kink, communication in relationships is so important, discussion about desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I hurt you?” Kara asks immediately, her hands falling from Cat’s body to either side of the desk, palms flat. Her eyes are wide and her lips parted as she scans over Cat’s body in a thoroughly unerotic way. </p>
<p>“You would need to really <i>touch me</i> for that to happen,” Cat hisses, eyes narrowed in frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	test the limits

**Author's Note:**

> for supercat march madness (smut week) and an anon prompt for rough, biting, scratching sex on tumblr. 
> 
> also, this fic is maybe in the same universe as [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6219100), and it's a sort-of prequel to [this ficlet](http://wistfulwatcher.tumblr.com/post/140790215881/7-or-11-supercat-3). not officially calling this a series, though.

“Harder,” Cat moans, fingers tangled in Kara’s hair, tugging her mouth closer to her neck in demand. This is the third time in as many days that Kara’s been slow and sweet and while it warms her in ways she doesn’t want to think about, she wants _more_.

But Kara just hesitates a moment before continuing her maddeningly gentle kisses, her grip on Cat’s hips too light. Cat tries rolling into her hand, tries raising her knee higher against Kara’s hip, tries leaning back a bit where she sits on the edge of her desk in her home study. 

Kara breathes out over the wet trail she’s left on Cat’s throat, still so damn _slow_  and it’s _too much_ in that it’s too little and Cat tugs on Kara’s hair to pull her back.

“Did I hurt you?” Kara asks immediately, her hands falling from Cat’s body to either side of the desk, palms flat. Her eyes are wide and her lips parted as she scans over Cat’s body in a thoroughly unerotic way. 

“You would need to really  _touch me_ for that to happen,” Cat hisses, eyes narrowed in frustration. “I’m not some blushing virgin and we’re not teenagers sneaking around in the backseat of a cat. So for god’s sake,” she cups the back of Kara’s neck and tugs her until Kara makes firm contact with her center. “ _Harder_.”

Kara blushes slightly before she nods with a small jerk of her head. Dipping down, she kisses Cat, and it’s passionate, a little hard. _Better._  But Kara’s hands slide over the outside of her thighs, tug at her skirt to hike it up further, and her fingertips are nothing but light touches and teasing and Cat _does not_ repeat herself. 

Instead, she bites Kara’s lower lip, and tugs one of her hands off of her hip and drags it between her thighs. She’s slick—just because she wants it rougher doesn’t make Kara’s attention ineffective—and Kara’s fingers slide into her panties and over her clit with little prompting. 

“ _Cat_ ,” Kara sighs against her mouth, their lips brushing together again as Cat tilts her head back and gasps. Kara’s fingers feel nice but they can feel better, and so she leans back on the desk to spread her legs wider, and cups the back of Kara’s hand to hold her in place as Cat grinds against her. 

But Kara’s not exactly helping, her movements feel tentative, almost like she’s working against Cat. “Stop,” Cat growls in frustration, letting go of Kara’s hand and slowing her hips even as her clit begs for more pressure. 

Kara does stop, _immediately_ , and pulls her hand out of Cat’s panties with wide eyes. Their relationship—if that’s what this is—is new, still forming, but Kara is _clearly_ uncomfortable and her silence on the matter is something that needs to be nipped in the bud _now_.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Kara’s hand—the one that had been so close to being _inside her_ —falls to her side, and the other reaches up to fiddle with her glasses once. 

If Kara wasn’t a walking poker tell to begin with, this action would be the tip off that Cat is right in her assessment. “What? Nothing’s—”

“Do you want to keep having sex with me?” 

Kara lets go of her glasses, her eyes now wide enough to rival a cartoon deer. “Right now? Or like, ever?” Cat’s eyes narrow and Kara holds her hand up. “I—I mean, of course. Yes, to both. Is—do—do _you_?”

Cat tries not to find her stuttering endearing, and only fails a little. Usually, Kara’s innocence is charming, refreshing. But communication is _not_  an aspect of a relationship she’s willing to ignore, and this is the first and very real issue they’re tackling since this thing between them started a few weeks ago.

Authority has always been her ally when facing important issues, but now it feels wrong. Feels manipulative in a way she doesn’t want to be with Kara anymore. And so she tells herself to _soften_ , and she lets her shoulders drop a little. 

“Yes,” she says easily, and when Kara smiles it’s so bright that _soften_  becomes an unnecessary directive. “Look,” she sighs, and pushes her skirt back down a bit, feeling suddenly uncomfortably exposed. “I think we both know that the two of us getting involved is messy.”

Kara’s brows furrow a bit, but she tilts her head in agreement. “I don’t think adding bad communication or suppressed feelings with help matters any, do you?” Cat asks.

Kara’s uncomfortable. She rounds her shoulders and angles her chin but she holds Cat’s eyes and that’s good. “I suppose not.”

“Good,” Cat nods once, before she reaches out and grabs the untucked hem of Kara’s blouse, directing her forward. When Kara is between her thighs again, she settles her hands on Cat’s knees.

Looking up at Kara, Cat feels small, surrounded by her own personal superhero, and she can’t stop the smirk that stretches across her lips. “I want you to fuck me, Kara.” 

Kara sucks in a breath, fingers pressing into her knees lightly, but Cat continues. “I know how much power you have, how strong you are.” Her eyes rake over Kara’s muscular arms, and then back up to meet Kara’s. “I want to feel it, to feel _you_. I want you to leave marks on my body, bruises and bites and scratches. I want to beg you to stop because it’s too much and then I want you to fuck me harder. I want to  _ache_  tomorrow morning.”

Cat can see Kara’s throat bob as she swallows hard. Lifting her knees, Cat pulls herself closer to the edge of the desk. Closer to Kara, until she can feel Kara roll her hips forward, too. She grips the center of Kara’s blouse and pulls her back in until Kara is leaning over her, and Cat has to tilt her head back to ask, “Will you fuck me, Supergirl?”

Kara’s fingers dig into her knees a little more and she _has her_ , she knows it. Until Kara closes her eyes and whispers, “I can’t. I,” she sighs, and breathes out in a little huff of frustration. “I want to, Cat, _believe me.”_ Her cheeks grow a little pink, but she looks at Cat again, and her eyes are so dark that Cat does. “It takes more effort than you know to rein myself in,” her fingers jerk away from Cat’s legs, and settle on the desk. “But I can’t give you that,” she shakes her head.

Kara looks frustrated and embarrassed and a little _lost_  and all Cat can think of in that moment is Kara’s panicked _Did I hurt you_? from tonight. From the first night. Every night. 

“You’re afraid of hurting me,” Cat concludes, and Kara nods. It should have been obvious by Kara saying as much, but the actual _fear_ behind her repeated question just hits her now. 

“It’s that—I haven’t done _this_ ,” she strokes her thumbs against the outside of Cat’s thighs, “with many people, and it took me months after I got to earth to feel safe just hugging my _family_ without breaking a bone.

“And do you have any idea how _tiny_ you are?” Cat glares, and Kara has the decency to duck her head. “I’m just saying that I don’t trust myself to keep control like that.” Softer, she says, “Not that I ever feel in control with you.”

The words could be dark, could be about how things started between them and not where they’ve ended up now. But Kara’s face is open, and her eyes are bright when she looks at Cat and Cat should know better than to tense at comments like that because Kara is anything but snide. 

“So trust me.” Sliding her hands up Kara’s arms, she licks her lips and shifts to feel more of Kara between her legs. “Trust me to tell you when it’s too much. When I want you to stop.” Kara watches her closely, and she can feel Kara’s hands shifting beside her, like she’s itching to let go of the desk. “Do you trust me?”

For a long moment, Cat thinks Kara might say no. But then her eyes drop down over Cat’s body, and she nods as she runs one hand over the center of Cat’s chest, palm bumping against the buttons of her blouse. “OK.”

Cat’s smile is wicked she knows, but this time Kara doesn’t shrink from it. Instead she kisses Cat again, harder like before, but her fingers dig into Cat’s blouse enough that she feels the fabric pull taut against her back. 

It’s a little moment, a subtle enough sensation, but the seams of the top are pressed into her skin and she feels so suddenly confined that she moans into Kara’s mouth and grows wetter.

Her hands fall down to Kara’s hips, slipping beneath her shirt to settle on the warm skin of her waist. When Kara tips her hips forward, Cat can feel it, and she meets Kara’s movements as her lips fall back down to Cat’s throat. 

This time, she _bites,_ and Cat throws her head back in encouragement. Kara hasn’t broken the skin but Cat is certain she will have her first mark from Kara and if her panties weren’t already damp from her arousal they certainly would be now. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she cries, and Kara’s fingers tighten on her blouse until she can feel those seams digging into her skin. “Don’t rip my clothes, Kara,” she warns. She’s afraid to say the words when she’s _just_  getting what she needs, but Kara is trusting her to keep her powers in check, and while Cat might not mind her clothes becoming a casualty, she has a feeling that if she doesn’t prove she’ll stop Kara that this will be over before it begins. 

Kara’s teeth scrape over the fresh bite before she sucks on the tender skin, and her fingers loosen on Cat’s shirt. She’s slowing but not stopping, and Cat starts unbuttoning Kara’s shirt with a smile. “Good girl,” she tries to say, but it comes out choked when Kara moves lower down her throat to leave another little bite. 

When Kara’s shirt is unbuttoned Cat pushes it off of her shoulders, and Kara pulls back to let it fall to the ground. Her eyes settle on Cat’s neck, and she exhales through her nose. “Oh,” she says simply, and reaches out to brush her fingers over the marks she’s already left on Cat’s body. 

“Kara?” She meets Cat’s eyes, and Cat feels herself have a little trouble breathing at the intensity there. “Trust me.”

Her words shift something in Kara, and she _moves_. Her hands are on Cat’s shirt, unbuttoning it, pushing it off her shoulders and to the ground in an instant. She isn’t sure if Kara is using her superspeed or if she’s just stopped touching her so slowly, but she’s grateful.

Kara tugs at her thighs next, pulls her to the edge of the desk and pushes her skirt up, tugs her panties down and off to the floor. And then she pushes Cat down, hard, her back settling across the surface with a gentle thud. “Good,” Cat says again, letting Kara know that this is still OK. 

She leans over Cat, tugs at her bra until is slides down her chest, still clasped. The air is cool on Cat’s nipples and she arches her back with a hiss when Kara takes one into her mouth. Her teeth scrape over the peak before she sucks, and one of her hands falls between Cat’s thighs and into her in one hard thrust.

If it didn’t feel so damn _good_ , Cat might be embarrassed about the guttural moan she makes. Instead, she settles her hands on her upper back and digs her fingers in. 

“Is this what you want?” Kara pulls away to ask, and the question is genuine but her fingers continue thrusting, hard and smooth and her thumb settles on Cat’s clit. 

She nods fervently, one lip between her teeth, and as much as she wants to watch Kara, her eyes slip closed. “No,” Kara says, and her fingers don’t stop, but Cat feels her run the thumb of her other hand over her lip and tug it from her teeth. Her eyes open again at the clear instruction, and Kara is almost smirking when she says, “I want to hear you.”

Her confidence, her desire, her fingers dipping into Cat’s mouth—and _jesus_  she can taste herself from earlier—have her hips rolling up from the desk, nearing her edge. 

Cat sucks on Kara’s fingers and watches the other woman’s eyes get darker until she pulls them away. Kara mutters a word she doesn’t understand and then settles back into her neck to leave hot and heavy kisses. 

In the morning, her body will show signs that Supergirl, that _Kara_  wanted her. That she _obeyed_  her, too. 

Little moans and whimpers start to fall from her lips as Kara starts thrusting hard and then stroking up, over and over, and mouthing her way up Cat’s neck to nip below her ear. 

She’s so close, she’s thrusting up to meet Kara each time, and the desk beneath them shakes with the effort. Cat’s nails dig into Kara’s back, she’s holding her closer and pushing her chest up to get friction on her aching nipples and it’s all so _good_.

And then Kara reaches behind her, grabs one of Cat’s wrists and slams it down beside her on the desk. Her palm settles over Cat’s pulse and Cat remembers just how easily Kara can control her and she _comes_.

Her toes curl, the sensations heavy and too hot and for a moment she thinks she won’t ever catch her breath as Kara continues to fuck her through the aftershocks. 

But then Kara’s lips move to the shell of her ear and she whispers, “I do trust you,” and Cat breathes out in a rush. 


End file.
